


Galaxy Slayer

by WolfVenom



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Brainwashing, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drabble, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Galaxy Slayer Zed, Gift Fic, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Introspection, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Graphic Smut, Not Beta Read, Odyssey AU, Overlord!Zed, Psychological Torture, Pulsefire Shen, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfVenom/pseuds/WolfVenom
Summary: Heed the warnings; Zed is not a friendly guy in here.In fact, Zed has just made a breakthrough with his new and most prized possession.
Relationships: Shen/Zed (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Galaxy Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> ooooooohhh gift fic for titty again here you go dont even @ me no one is allowed to say ANYTHING about my mistakes i dont even care anymore uwu !!!

There is a calming tranquility to the liquid gold drip ever-flowing in the palm of Zed’s hand, the slithering tendrils crawling across his flesh with a feeling not unlike that of a snake shedding old skin. The sensation is akin to pure ecstasy, pooling in a pocket of bliss at the base of his skull as infinite knowledge and the ever-present hush of millennia of thoughts sink into his mind to forever remain incomprehensible and fleeting, the ora itself melting into Zed’s body easily and without fuss. It sinks into his flesh smoothly and leaves his muscles heated and lax, tension easing away to be replaced by the very essence of life and power. It’s thrilling, Zed muses to himself, but not as wondrous as the sight before him. 

Beneath him, Shen -- or the strange-looking rendition of him that somehow tragically ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time -- writhes meekly at his feet, tongue-lolling like a sun-baked mutt. There is an innate sense of lust in the picture Shen paints with his behaviour alone, needy yet helpless against his own desires and completely at the mercy of a God. He looks nothing like Zed’s own world, firmly fitted with sleek armour emitting soft azure glows and what appears to be a myriad of cybernetic attachments and enhancements strung across his skin (or rather what was visible of it, at least) like a parasite. His mask was shattered completely on the left side, leaving fair skin and the now clenched teeth of a cornered animal on full display, the sight of which Zed takes immense pleasure in absorbing. His foot twitches, and with the man so helplessly bound before him, Zed gives in to his more primal urges and steps closer in order to nudge Shen onto his back with the toe of his boot. 

A grunt is all he gets in response from the man, nothing more even as Zed stoops down to his knees to grab a handful of the darkened red hair tied neatly on his head, pulling Shen’s face into a suitable angle to properly observe him. 

“So this is all that remains of the once great conqueror of the multiverses. Despicable, wouldn’t you agree?” Zed breathes, eyes catching on a fresh contusion blooming bright purple across Shen’s high cheekbone, “to think, not even three moons ago you were the commanding entire fleets of the galaxy’s finest warriors, an army kneeling at your every word. Now look at you.” With a minute flourish the golden helmet on his head recedes and the stale air hits his face in a refreshing chill, allowing the piercing eyes of a starving wolf to rake across his property, over every mark and scar. Beaten into obedience Shen is well trained enough to curb his defiance and permit Zed his fill without resistance, but the flicker of defiance still swirling in the depths of the out-worlder’s eyes ignites a fire inside Zed that all of the ora in the universe couldn’t possibly extinguish it. 

“It seems that still, even after everything you refuse to let go of your pitiable efforts at escape, of attaining freedom and false humility once again. But you’ve put your faith into the wrong conclusion, my lovely little mouse. Be content in the knowledge that you are of more entertainment to me with a beating heart than a pile of bones, and you will _never_ taste the outside world again without my hand on your throat.” Zed hisses, lips grazing the shell of Shen’s ear and his nose is tickled by loose tufts of auburn hair gone astray. 

Successfully subdued, at least for the moment, Zed relaxes his hold of Shen’s surely aching scalp and smiles to himself at the resounding thud of his skull cracking on the floor below him. His anguish makes such a beautiful orchestra of sound, the slayer of galaxies can do naught but indulge himself. 

Shen fidgets where his bound wrists crush painfully against his spine from his position, and Zed circles him thoughtfully, permitting his struggle continue a few more heartbeats before relenting and hauling his prisoner to his feet, dragging his newly-complacent form across the floor and up onto the nearest flat surface. A wheeze escapes from Shen’s pursed lips and Zed deftly unlatches his bulky outer armour with more force than necessary, baring his prize at last. 

“What a shame, you poor little time traveler… so primitive… so, _obsolete_ ,” tender flesh gives easily beneath the pressure of his fingers and Zed relishes in the sudden frantic jerk Shen gives, a futile attempt to halt what he now realizes is fast approaching. A laugh leaves his throat as he feels the sinew twitch beneath skin, muscles molding and stretching under his palms in a frightened state of tightness, malleable to his every whim. And oh, what whims they were. 

He muffles Shen’s agonized cries with his hand sealed over his mouth and nose, cutting off his air supply as he explores his well earned reward, Shen naught more than a greedy pet to be utilized. Slave to his every yearning and sensual impulses. Before the sweet embrace of nothingness can envelope Shen, Zed relaxes his grip only slightly and watches Shen heave stuttering breaths through his nose, eyes glazed and broken in. There is no fun in toying with something that does not react, so Zed plunders Shen’s most sensitive areas with renewed vigour, roughly chasing his own results, and like a good little dog, Shen roughly opens up under his ministrations with a defeated keen, the tendons in his throat straining. 

It would never be over until Shen finally gave in, succumbed to the onslaught of torture and ownership with Zed knowing full well he enjoyed it, deep down inside. A sinful love for being beaten, kept as a prize and used as a _thing_ . It was evident in the ora around them, and in Shen’s behaviour itself, if one knew how to spot it. Zed was simply just adept at pinpointing those vulnerabilities and sinking his claws into the sensitive creases to pull out those juicy insides every human being so deliciously tried (and failed) to hide. Zed wondered what this man was like before he made the mistake of entering _his_ world.

No matter, that person would be dead and shriveled away by the time he finished his little project. 

Feral nuisances did not deserve the aspect of decency or gentle consideration, so Zed made little work of the barest pieces of clothing keeping him from his victory. Shen remained pliant, cold anticipation oozing from his very being and filling Zed’s gut with clouds of hazy lust. He had conquered entire systems of stars and planets and nebula's, and would continue to do so again, but the sweet release of finally bringing in and tearing down _Shen_ for his claiming eclipsed every prior triumph. No constellation could fall apart with such gratifyingly delectable noises like he did, those intoxicating ones he could absolutely drown in. They could never be stripped down and _taken_ until they screamed in such a way Shen did in his defeat. They never submitted with trembling legs and weeping wrists that bled seemingly all by themselves. And they never collapsed into mindless acceptance of fate with a look so shamefully erotic. 

It was all just bountiful harvests of ripe fruits hanging enticingly like stars in the trees, just waiting to be picked and consumed. But these plants cried out delightfully once bitten into, sung sweetly as they bled. 

Zed gradually brought Shen down to quiet whimpers before he began their session for real, heat blooming between their bodies, and waited until it was quiet enough to bring Shen crashing down once and for all. 

  
  
  


“Let me give you a taste of the power of a _God…_ ” 

  
  
  
  
  


********

**Author's Note:**

> god are you there its me again im back on my bullshit


End file.
